


freezing (in my arms)

by sweaterlou



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Almost death, Drowning, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterlou/pseuds/sweaterlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gavin's an idiot for going out on to the middle of the frozen lake, when it had been so bloody hot outside for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	freezing (in my arms)

It all happened in a split second.  
One moment, Gavin is standing on the frozen-over lake, waving at his friends like an idiot and laughing as he skidded across the slick surface, then the next, he was gone.  
Geoff had told him earlier about how the humidity had been deteriorating the ice, and that it probably wasn’t the greatest idea to walk on it, but of course Gavin hadn’t bothered listened to him and had made his way out to the middle of the lake.  
He shouted out to Michael to come on out and join him, but Michael knew better, and yelled back laughing and told him that he was an idiot.  
Gavin noticed the large crack in the ground a second before it gave away, his body plunging into the zero degree temperatures of the water. His breath was taken away and his limbs flailed around trying to grasp onto something, anything, but all that surrounded him was water. His body began to go deeper and deeper and his panic level was at an all time high, his limbs trying to swim him up. But he couldn’t.  
All he could think of was how dark it was down at the bottom.  
The second they saw Gavin’s body go under, Geoff and Michael were up and running across the ice. Ray fumbled around, trying to look for his cell phone so he could call 911 while Ryan begun gathering all of their blankets and first aid kits from the car.  
Michael reached the hole a few seconds before Geoff. Not caring about anything else, he plunged down in after Gavin. The last thing he heard was Geoff screaming his name.  
The cold water paralyzed his body and stung him, but he ignored it and begun to swim down, the water around getting darker and darker. His heart was pounding; how was he supposed to see where Gavin was? What if they both got stuck down here? Was Gavin dead already?  
His eyes searched the water, but he could only see darkness. He looked above and saw the light coming from the crack. His lungs burned and his body was almost completely frozen.  
He couldn’t last another minute down here.  
He had to leave Gavin behind.  
As he begun to swim up, his eye caught something in the dark.  
That necklace.  
That stupid creeper necklace.  
It reflected in the light, and as soon as he saw it, Michael bolted down and grabbed hold of Gavin’s limp body. He pulled the smaller man into his side and would have sighed in relief if he wasn’t underwater. He kicked his feet and slowly, the two begun to reached the surface.  
They were so close.  
But then they were getting farther away.  
Michael realized that he had stopped swimming, and now both of them had begun drifting back down. His vision swam and his lungs couldn’t take it anymore and he couldn’t feel any part of his body anymore.  
He couldn’t do it anymore.  
But then he looked at Gavin’s face; eyes closed and a slight shade of blue; and suddenly he could.  
He propelled their way up and broke through the surface, gasping in for air. Geoff swore and pulled Gavin’s body onto the ice, setting him down gently as Michael heaved himself up. He sucked in air and his body shook. He crawled over to Gavin and Geoff, and took Geoff’s hands off Gavin’s chest, as he tried to do CPR. When Geoff gave him a strange look, Michael gave him a stern glare.  
“I’m the one here who has a CPR license.”  
Geoff nodded and sat back, biting his lip nervously.  
Michael pressed his hands onto Gavin’s small chest, and pressed down repeatedly, keeping to a rhythm.  
“C’mon Gav, don’t do this to me..” he whispered, leaning his head down to check to see if he had a pulse.  
Nothing.  
He plugged Gavin’s nose, and pressed his lips against his, breathing air into his lungs.  
He checked his pulse again.  
Still nothing.  
He repeated his first action, and sighed in relief as Gavin choked up a lung full of water.The brit gasped and shook and looked up at MIchael with fear in his eyes.  
“M-michael?” he said with a trembling voice. Michael smiled and ignored the tears that were in his eyes, leaning down and wrapping his arms around Gavin.  
“You’re really stupid, you know that?” he said with a watery chuckle. He pulled Gavin up into a sitting position and held him in his lap, arms circled around him. Ryan arrived a few seconds later with the blankets. Geoff wrapped them around the two and sighed.  
“Let’s get off the ice, yeah?”  
They all nodded, but as Gavin begun to stand up, Michael held him down.  
“No.” he said sternly, “I’m carrying you.”  
Gavin didn’t argue and let himself be lifted up and walked across the ice. He leaned his head against Michael’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Michael leaned his chin against Gavin’s, giving him a light kiss on the top of his head.  
When they reached solid ground, the paramedics were there, hands suddenly all over the two of them. Gavin was taken from Michael’s arms and the brit looked scared and shaken, looking back over at Michael. Michael reached out, but two men held him back as two others put Gavin on a stretcher.  
“Hey fuckers, give him back! Can’t you see he’s scared?! Fucking hell, he almost died! I need to calm him down, he’s going to have an anxiety attack!”  
He tried to push his way through to Gavin, who was yelling his name as the two paramedics begun to push him to the ambulance.  
“Michael!”  
“Gavin!”  
“He’ll be fine, son. Calm down. We’re bringing you too.” one of the men said. Michael grunted and let himself calmed down a bit, considering the fact that he would be with Gavin.  
“I’ll be there soon, Gav!” he shouted as the ambulance doors closed.  
The two men escorted Michael to the picnic table, and made him sit down while they waited for the ambulance. Michael’s mind raced, constantly worrying about Gavin.  
Geoff sat down next to him and wrapped his arm around him.  
“He’ll be okay.” he whispered.  
“I know.”  
A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived and they packed Michael inside, sticking him with needles and checking his vitals.  
He stared up at the ceiling and wondered what Gavin was thinking.  
Everything went so slowly.  
The trip to the hospital, the check-up, and especially the waiting.  
Everytime Michael asked the real question on his mind, no one knew the answer.  
“Is Gavin okay?”  
The doctors said that Michael was fine, just told him that he had a small bit of frostbite and to keep a watch out for pneumonia. They gave him drugs to keep away the illness, and soon he was just sitting in the waiting room waiting for Gavin.  
He was tired and his bones hurt and Geoff kept telling him to go home, that Gavin was fine, but Michael didn’t leave. Couldn’t. He had to make sure his best friend was okay.  
It was 5 a.m. when Gavin was finally released.  
Michael sat up from his chair, ignoring the groan from his bones, and spirited over to Gavin, wrapping his arms around him, and holding him close. Gavin sighed and rested his head against Michael’s chest.  
“Are you okay?” Michael asked in a whisper, pressing a kiss to Gavin’s temple.  
“Yeah.” came his reply. Michael sighed and peppered Gavin’s face with small kisses.  
“Fucking idiot. Told you not to go out there. You could of died. I almost left you down there. You could be gone right now.” Michael babbled on and on, more and more tears filling his eyes. Gavin reached up and pressed his hand against his face, shushing him quietly as he looked up at him through his eyelashes.  
“But you saved me, yeah? I’m still here. You got me.” he whispered, tilting his head up and pressing his lips gently against Michael’s. Their lips moved together slowly, almost perfectly, and Gavin wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck as Michael wrapped his around Gavin’s small waist. Their lips separated and they both smiled. Michael grabbed onto the chain around Gavin’s neck and ran his fingers through it.  
“Still can’t believe it was this fucking necklace that made me see you.” he muttered, holding the creeper head between his fingers. Gavin laughing and played with Michael’s.  
“Funny thing,” Gavin said, “The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was your necklace.”  
Michael smiled and kissed Gavin again.  
“Just promise me one thing?”  
“And what is that, Michael?”  
“No more walking over any fucking iced-over lakes?”  
Gavin laughed.  
And so did Michael.  
“Promise.”  
end +


End file.
